The present disclosure relates to a navigation device and a display control method.
Navigation devices mounted on vehicles including automobiles are widespread. The navigation devices retrieve a navigation route to an arbitrarily set destination from map information (route information and the like), for example.
A navigation device successively detects the current position of a moving vehicle in which the navigation device is mounted (an equipped vehicle) and guides the driver to the destination by displaying an informative image showing the direction of turn or the like before the equipped vehicle reaches an intersection (a crossroads or the like) for which guidance is needed along the navigation route.
As a prior technique of such navigation devices, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-112343 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique to stereoscopically display surrounding buildings and the like with easy visualization at an intersection for which guidance is needed.